magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Arathkon
Although these companions make their homes in the forest, in the hollows of trees, they sneak about the castle at night. In the depths of winter, when the wind is harsh and the snow is deep, arathkons will even creep into attics. They are rude guests, tearing up any blankets and clothes they can find to make nests. Villagers sometimes create little shelters at the edges of towns for arathkons, to deter them from breaking into people's houses. Nothing can stop a determined arathkon, however. Even if one manages to completely secure their dwelling, these animals will still appear inside during storms. No one knows how arathkons get past locks or open heavy windows, nor is it likely anyone will learn. Arathkons are nocturnal creatures, and very secretive. They know at once is anyone is around, and run off into the dark. Their gray markings are suitable for their environments, and the markings on their face are often compared to the mask of a bandit. This is also fitting, for arathkons have no sense of right and wrong, and take anything of interest to them. Even the castle is not safe – apples are always missing from the kitchens, and spare blankets disappear. Even the gardens are targeted, which is odd as arathkons are given free reign, and food is even offered to them. The general opinion is that these companions prefer playing the part of the thief, even if it is not necessary. Arathkons are most energetic and troublesome when the moon is full. They creep silently through the castle and towns, messing up anything they can find, just for fun. Many a jack-o'-lantern has been met its fate in the paws of an arathkon, only to be found smashed and half eaten in the morning. Egg This egg looks like a lantern, and changes color as night falls. Hatchling As is common with many hatchlings, these little ones are more curious and adventurous than adults. On cold nights, they break into their magi's bedrooms and fall asleep. Arathkon hatchlings sleep for much of the time, curling up tightly and wrapping their bushy tails around their faces. It is while they are sleeping that they are the sweetest – as soon as an arathkon wakes, destruction is soon to follow. Young arathkons are mystified by anything tasty, warm, or colorful, and do not understand the word no. Although many place wards on their doors to keep the rascals out, they always manage to get in eventually – even if it is down a chimney. Adult Arathkons grow quickly, and can reach up to a man's knee in height during the day. As night descends, a strange change comes over arathkons, and they grow larger. A set of purple horns grow, and their lanterns burn with a strange black light. Every arathkon companion carries a beautiful lantern wherever they go. Arathkons seem almost not to notice the lanterns, and have no difficulty holding them. These companions have clever paws that act much like hands, and also can carry these lanterns with their tails if they so desire. These lanterns are usually dimmed, so that no one can see them sneaking about in the darkness. These lanterns appear purple during the day time, and are kept dim. People say that they seem to be absent minded after seeing a strong purple light, but curiously, no one has ever remembered seeing these lights up close. It is common knowledge never to approach an arathkon when the sun is down. Sometimes, if one is taking a walk during the night, one might spot a strange, bobbing glow in the darkness. If the light is an odd black color, people retreat. Villagers say that adult arathkons use these lights to lure unsuspecting people, and that if one looks straight into the light, the victim will forget everything. Strangers have been found wandering around, dirty and exhausted with no memory of their pasts. These people usually regain knowledge after a few days, but never tell anyone what happened to them – perhaps they never remember. Most magi view this as idle chatter, but there is the fact that no one has ever studied an arathkon for very long. Those scholars that do generally lose their interest in a few days, and if asked about their work reply that they have grown bored. Breeding Additional Information * No. 344 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (October 15 - November 14, 2012) * Released: October 15, 2012 * Artist: Glasswalker * Description: Damien * Rotating Sprite: ** Day - arathkons are smaller and carry a purple lantern ** Night - they grow purple horns and hold black lantern Category:2012 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Rotating Sprite